Seducir, o Enamorarse
by YezzK
Summary: Pan, Bra y Marron dijeron no volver a enamorarse, hasta que despues de cuatro años regresan con su familia, amigos y hasta algo más. Es Mi primera historia espero les Guste .
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball Z, ni de ninguna de sus sagas.

* * *

Seducir, o Enamorarse.

**1-Prólogo.**

Era muy tarde en la noche, en medio de un bar, tres amigos discutían sobre el regreso de tres niñas.

-Aun no puedo creer que vayan a regresar- dijo Goten sorbiendo de su trago.

-Yo no puedo creer que Gohan, krilin y mi padre las hayan dejado irse- dijo Trunks repitiendo las acciones de su amigo.

-Bueno, pero los convencieron y mañana regresan, no veo que les sorprende tenían que volver en cualquier momento ¿no?- dijo Oob mirando a sus amigos pensativos.

-Bueno, tienes razón ya pasaron cuatro años, en cualquier momento iban a regresar- dijo Trunks asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ustedes creen que hayan cambiado- dijo Goten aun pensativo.

-Depende a que te refieras con "haber cambiado"-dijo Oob alzando una ceja.

-No se… su personalidad o tal vez físicamente- dijo Goten tratando de imaginarse el mismo la respuesta.

-A lo mejor maduraron y…- Trunks no pudo terminar la frase ya que Oob interrumpió.

-Quizás estén más altas- dijo despreocupado, para imaginarse su misma respuesta.

Después de haberse imaginado a las mismas niñas de hace cuatro años totalmente idénticas solo un poco más altas, se miraron para luego estallar en carcajadas.

-Jajaja… sí, eso sí seria cómico… Jajaja- dijo Oob tratando de respirar ya que la risa no lo dejaba.

-Bueno… Jajaja… si cambiaron o no, creo que… Jajaja… ya tenemos una imagen de ellas… Jajaja…- dijo Goten sin aguantar la risa.

Después de reír, Trunks respiro hondo y recordó el día en que las niñas les estaban diciendo a sus padres que las dejaran irse a pesar de que él no estaba presente su mamá le había contado todo.

**Flash Back**

_-No, no, no y no… no las dejamos ir así, como así- dijo Gohan muy molesto por la insistencia de su hija y esposa._

_-Pero papá, por favor, vamos a estudiar en una de las mejores universidades de EE. UU.- dijo Pan con tono de suplica en sus palabras._

_-Ya no insistan más mocosas, ya dije que no y es mi última palabra- dijo un ya molesto Vegeta._

_-Pero… - Bra no termino la frase ya que su padre le dedico una mirada amenazante. –Mamá… por favor ayúdanos- pidió suplicante. _

_-Vegeta, no entiendes que es una gran oportunidad para ellas, y Gohan pensé que querías que pan fuera a una buena universidad- dijo Bulma aun no tan exasperada._

_-Sí, además piensa van a estar las tres juntas, no les va a pasar nada, saben perfectamente que se saben cuidar solas- Videl dijo esto último a todos en la sala._

_-Mamá, por favor di algo- dijo Marron a su madre, para que las ayudara._

_-Hombres, les guste o no, las tres son lo suficientemente maduras y se van a cuidar mutuamente y coincido con Bulma, es una increíble oportunidad para las tres- dijo Nº 18 mirando a su marido un poco amenazante._

_Los tres padres lo pensaron una vez más mientras miraban a sus esposas y luego a sus hijas que estaban con cara de cachorrito._

_-Está bien- dijeron krilin y Gohan al unísono._

_-Hump, como quieran- dijo Vegeta saliendo de la sala, pero se detuvo al sentir el abrazo de su princesa. Al igual que ella sus dos mejores amigas también estaban abrazando a sus respectivos papás. Mientras que las mujeres se miraban entre sí con orgullo por su logro._

**Fin de Flash Back **

Dos semanas después habían partido a EE. UU. luego una semana más tarde comenzaron las clases. Después de eso no habían sabido casi nada de ellas solo que les había ido muy bien y que habían conocido a un amigo que les había ayudado mucho. El cual supuestamente venia con ellas.

Trunks ya ni escuchaba de que hablaban sus amigos solo pensaba en el regreso de tales niñas.

* * *

**Noto del autor:** Bueno espero les guste la idea de esta historia, es la primera y quiero que me den sus comentarios...

No se denme sus cometarios ¡por favor!


	2. Bienvenidas

**Disclaimer: **Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball Z, ni de ninguna de sus sagas.

* * *

Seducir, o Enamorase

**2-Bienvenidas.**

Estaba mirando por la ventanilla del avión, hasta que escucho que ya casi aterrizaban, espero y mientras, siguió pensando, ya estaba llegando a casa con su familia y amigos. De repente la nostalgia la invadió estaba feliz tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a sus padres los había extrañado mucho.

Una voz de repente la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Tierra llamando a Pan- dijo Bra impaciente porque su amiga no le respondía.

-Que pasa Bra, no tienes que gritar- dijo volteándose a ver a su amiga y tapándose los oídos.

-Como que, ¡que pasa!, ¡ya llegamos!- dijo Marron emocionada, haciendo que no solo Pan se volviera a tapar los oídos, sino que también Bra.

-Bien, bien ya basta de gritar ya vamos a bajarnos- dijo Pan haciendo que sus amigas volvieran a la calma. _Al fin en casa. _Pensó dando un largo suspiro.

Bajaron el avión, esperaron sus equipajes los cuales constaban de muchas maletas, esperaron unos minutos, de repente sintieron los kis de personas muy familiares se dieron la vuelta y allí estaban sus familiares esperándolas. Fueron a saludar cada una a sus padres y el resto de las personas que habían ido a darles la bienvenida. Luego de un rato de haber hablado sobre lo grendes y hermosas que estaban Bulma participo que en Corporación Capsula les esperaba una fiesta de bienvenida.

-Mamá a todo esto, donde están mi hermanito, Goten y Oob- dijo Bra apenas dándose cuenta que no estaban –No me digas que no les dijeron que llegábamos hoy- dijo mirando a su mamá la cual la tenia abrazada.

-Claro que les dijimos, pero dijeron que no iban a poder venir y que las veían en CC- dijo dejando de abrazar a su hija y mirando a las demás chicas –Oigan al que no veo es a su amigo, el que iba a venir con ustedes- dijo con curosidad en sus palabras.

-Si es cierto, ¿dónde está ese insecto?- dijo Vegeta con curiosidad por saber quién era el sujeto que según las niñas había pasado tanto tiempo con ellas.

-A ver, en primer lugar señor Vegeta no le diga insecto, el tiene su nombre y es Devon. Y segundo no pudo venir hoy con nosotras pero nos prometió que el lunes a primera hora estaría aquí- Pan dijo esto último mirando a todos. (N/A: ese día era sábado, lo digo solo para dejarlo claro).

-Bien, entonces tendremos que esperar hasta el lunes para conocerlo y darle las gracias por haberlas ayudado tanto- dijo Videl mirando a Gohan dando se cuenta que el tenia la misma expresión en el rostro que tenía Vegeta cuando estaba hablando.

Y era cierto Devon las había ayudado mucho estando allá, el siendo el hijo de uno de los diputados más conocidos de EE. UU. él las había ayudado a conseguir trabajo y un departamento para las tres. Lo conocieron en el primer día de clases el estaba haciendo un reportaje de esa universidad. Luego entre los cuatro se llevaron muy bien, incluso se hicieron los mejores amigos.

-Bueno, les parece si nos vamos ya, tengo hambre y mamá preparo la comida favorita de cada una- dijo Gohan intentando cambiar de tema para que su esposa lo dejara de mirar de manera un poco amenazante.

Salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron camino Corporación Capsula, hablando de cómo les había ido y todo eso, no fue mucho porque ya casi se acercaban a su destino y porque no había pasado mucho desde la última vez que había hablado con ellas por video-llamada.

-Oigan chicas, extraño mucho a Monstruo- dijo Marron un poco bajo para que solo Pan y Bra la escucharan. Dijo esto refiriéndose a Devon a quien ellas le decían de cariño Monstruo.

-Por Dende Marron, no llevamos ni un dia completo sin verlo- dijo Pan restándole importancia y volteando los ojos.

-Vamos Pan, tu también lo extrañas tanto o más que nosotras- dijo Bra dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva a su amiga.

-Sí, pero yo no lo pienso decir, ni el está aquí para escucharlo- dijo Pan con orgullo en su tono de voz.

-Como sea, pero tú dices que no llevamos lejos de él ni 24 horas completas, pero para nosotras eso es una eternidad comparado con todo el tiempo que pasábamos diario con el- dijo Marron un poco triste recordando todo lo que hacían diario.

-Ya no te pongas así recuerda que… - Bra no termino la frase ya que su mamá les hiso señas para que aterrizaran ya que ya habían llegado.

Aterrizaron en el jardín principal de C.C y pasaron al patio trasero, donde se dieron cuenta que había una pancarta enorme que decía "Bienvenidas, las extrañamos mucho". La nostalgia se apodero de ellas y fuero a abrazar de nuevo a sus padres.

-Nosotras también los extrañamos mucho- dijo Bra en brazos de su mamá mirando a todos los demás y dándose cuenta que sus amigas también estaban abrazando a sus respectivos papás.

-Bueno que les parece si entramos y tomamos algo mientras esperamos que los muchachos lleguen- dijo Milk haciendo que todos entraran.

-Genial, ahora tengo que esperar a que los mocosos aparezcan para poder ¡COMER ALGO!- dijo Vegeta con obvia histeria e ira en su voz.

-Vegeta hazme el favor de dejar de gritar y esperar por primera vez en tu vida, no vez que es un día especial para las chicas- dijo Bulma aun aparentando calma.

-Hump, hagan algo bien y me avisan cuando sea hora de comer- dijo un poco más calmado saliendo para ir a donde ya todos sabían.

Pan vio cuando Vegeta salió y fue tras él quería hablar con él sobre todo lo que había mejorado en su entrenamiento estando fuera. A esto todos se dieron cuenta pero los dejaron sabían que tenían mucho tiempo sin hablar al respecto.

-Pan espera un momento- dijo Milk obteniendo no solo la atención de la chica de pelo negro, sino también de todos en la sala –Nada de entrenamientos por hoy bien, es su bienvenida no un torneo de artes marciales- termino de decir, a lo que su nieta asintió y salió antes de que su alguien dijera otra cosa.

Salió y vio que Vegeta la estaba esperando con su famosa pose en una de las paredes de su máquina de gravedad. Quedo así unos minutos mientras ella se acercaba y final mente hablo.

-Espero hayas entrenado mucho, mocosa malcriada- dijo haciendo que Pan recordara todas les veces que él la había llamado así.

-Yo también lo extrañe mucho señor Vegeta- dijo sarcásticamente a lo que él la vio alzando una ceja. Ella recupero la compostura –Si entrene mucho y convencí a Bra para que entrenara conmigo y va muy bien si quería preguntar- dijo haciendo que Vegeta se asombrara no se noto mucho ya que lo aparento muy bien. Después de todo el había intentado de todas las formas hacer que su princesa entrenara y nada resulto, pero esa era otra de las razones por las cuales le gustaba que su hija y la mocosa malcriada fueran amigas.

-Espero que hayan entrenado más que mi hijo y los otros mocosos, una cosa es que ellos no quieran entrenar y pensar más en las estúpidas citas y el trabajo a que ustedes lo hagan cierto- dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-Claro, pero no veo porqué lo menciona como si tuviera importancia sabiendo que siempre han sido así- dijo quitándole importancia a su comentario.

* * *

Adentro en la sala todo estaba tranquilo, todo el mundo hablaba con las chicas sobre todo lo que hicieron y lo que iban hacer ahora. Hasta que escucharon una voz y todos voltearon a ver….

-Bueno, ¿donde están las niñas?- dijo Goten que estaba con Oob y Trunks aun sin entrar en la sala donde estaban todos.

Entraron y lo primero que vieron fue a todos sonriendo. No terminaron de ver a todos en la sala cuando sintieron que dos niñas, no más bien dos mujeres muy hermosas se les tiraron encima. Todo fue muy repentino y si no fuera porque ellas los estaban abrazando pensarían que estaban alucinando, como habían cambiado tanto se preguntaron mirando entre sí.

-Bueno, primero no somos unas niñas Goten y segundo los extrañamos mucho- dijo Marron volviendo a abrazarlo ya que se había separado hace un momentos.

Bra también había abrazado a Goten, Oob y Trunks y luego se separo de ellos.

-Nosatras no somos unas niñas y ustedes están más viejos, en especial tu hermanito- dijo Bra dijo con la intención de hacer enojar a su hermano.

-Ja ja ja que graciosa Bra- dijo a su hermana levantando una ceja.

-Y, ¿donde está Pan?, no me diga que se quedo en EE. UU.- dijo Oob intentando ocultar toda su sorpresa.

-No ella esta… ha hay viene- dijo Bra mirando hacia la puerta que da con el patio trasero para darse cuenta de que su amiga ya venía en camino.

Los tres hombres se quedaron perplejos mientras que miraban a Pan quien se acercaba a ellos, nunca se habrían imaginado que las niñas que conocían desde siempre las cueles se habían ido hace 4 años hoy enfrente de ellos fueran unas mujeres hermosas, sensuales y MUJERES.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Bueno espero les guste y quiero dar las gracias por sus comentarios y quiero decir que cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y díganme que creen que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo…

Quien sabe veremos que se me ocurre.

Dejen reviews.

Nos leeremos.


	3. Noticias y juego

**Disclaimer: **Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball Z, ni de ninguna de sus sagas.

* * *

Seducir, o Enamorarse

Aquí esta otro capítulo espero les guste y en el capitulo anterior se me olvido colocar las edades así que aquí están.

**Edades:**

**Trunks: **30 **Goten: **29 **Oob: **25

**Pan: **20** Bra: **21** Marron: **24

**3- Noticias y Juego.**

Había visto como entraba en la sala y se acercaba a ellos. Se quedo perplejo, jamás abría imaginado que ellas, las supuestas niñas, abrían cambiado tanto; _No puedo creerlo, esa es Pan, se ve… hermosa, muy hermosa… sensual y… Trunks no pienses en ella así, pero…_ la siguió con la mirada hasta que estaba a escasos metros de ellos. Vio a sus amigos quienes estaban mirando a las otras dos mujeres en frente de ellos embelesados. Se volvió de nuevo a Pan…

-Hola muchachos, ¿cómo están?- dijo sacando a Goten y Oob de su trance, y haciendo que Trunks le prestara aun más atención, pero no precisamente a lo que estaba hablando.

-¿he?... han si bien, sobrinita- Goten dijo esto último para hacerla enfadar y antes de que dijera nada la abrazo.

-Si… he tío si me dejas… respirar es más sencillo corresponder… el abrazo- dijo entrecortadamente, haciendo que él la suelte. –Y no me vuelvas a decir así tío, o te mueres- dijo abrazándolo de nuevo ella, pero más suavemente.

-Me alegra volver a verte Pan- dijo Oob cuando ella se había soltado de Goten y fue a abrazarlo a él. –Bueno, a las tres- dijo de nuevo mirando a Bra y Marron, mientras ellas le sonreían.

-Y el señor Trunks no me va decir nada o en nuestra ausencia se volvió mudo- dijo Pan mirando a Trunks y haciendo gestos para agregarle efecto a su comentario.

-He, si… Lo siento. Me alegra volver a verte- dijo sin dejar, en todo el tiempo transcurrido, de mirarla y luego abrazándola.

En ese momento los interrumpió Bulma.

-Chicos, mejor vamos pasando al comedor para servir la comida, antes de que Vegeta se impaciente mas- todos la siguieron sabiendo que no querían problemas con Vegeta y mucho menos si tenía hambre.

Después de un momento ya todos estaban en el comedor sentados y platicando entre todos sobre lo que había sucedido en la ausencia de las chicas.

-Y por cierto, ¿donde está su amigo?- dijo Oob viéndolas, se dio cuenta que Bra y Marron se pusieron tristes de manera tan repentina y que Pan las veía y negaba con la cabeza, para luego suspirar y darse por vencida.

-Si es cierto, que no venía con ustedes- dijo Trunks _no puedo creer que no haya notado esto antes _se dijo mentalmente a el mismo.

-Sí pero, no pudo venir hoy con nosotras, llega el lunes- Pan dijo esto último mas para Bra y Marron que para los sujetos que les estaban preguntando.

-Ha… y ¿por qué?- dijo Goten un tanto curioso por saber más sobre el sujeto que habían conocido en .

-Pues, porque tenía que arreglar unos asuntos antes de venir- dijo Marron

-Sí y ni idea de que sean, Monstruo no nos… - Bra no termino su oración porque sintió la mirada de todos en la mesa.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Gohan prestando mucha atención a la conversación que tenían los más jóvenes en la mesa.

-He… Devon, así le decimos nosotras de cariño- dijo Pan a su padre quien aunque quería seguir preguntando, Videl lo interrumpió haciendo que el dejara de prestarles atención. Y ante la respuesta de Pan, todos los mayores se habían puesto a hablar de otra cosa. Un tanto sospechosos pero ninguno se dio cuenta.

Pan había lanzado un suspiro _Genial, pensé que mi papá me iba a decir otra cosa; gracias Bra _pensó mirando a su amiga, la cual le miro con una sonrisa inocente. Haciendo que suspirara de nuevo.

-Y… ¿Por qué le dicen así?- pregunto Trunks. –Bueno, más bien ¿Por qué ese apodo?, digo algo tuvo que hacer para que le dijeran asi ¿no? - dijo insistiendo para saber más acerca de este individuo.

-Es una laaaarga historia- dijo Marron como para zafarse ya que ninguna de las tres quería explicar el apodo de su amigo.

-Pues, tenemos mucho tiempo ¿verdad?- dijo Goten.

-Cierto- dijeron Trunks y Oob al unísono.

-Pero, no podemos decirles- dijo Pan haciendo que los tres la miraran frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Se dio cuenta de esto y explico. –Bueno, mejor dicho no aun- dijo haciendo que ahora la miraran de una manera interrogadora.

-Sí, el nos dijo que lo esperáramos para contar cualquier historia que tratara de el- dijo Bra viendo como los tres hombres se quedaban más tranquilos.

* * *

Ya todos habían terminado de comer, y todos estaban en la sala donde estaban antes de la comida. Todos estaban hablando sobre cualquier cosa, hasta que…

-Muchachos siéntese, que les tenemos que decir algo muy importante, a todos- Videl dijo esto refiriéndose a los seis más jóvenes.

Los tres hombres se sorprendieron, que era tan importante para no decirles antes de que ellas llegaran. Mientras las tres mujeres se preguntaban lo mismo y miraban a los hombres para saber si sabían algo, pero nada. Con sus miradas les dieron a entender que tampoco sabían nada.

-Y, ¿Qué es lo que nos tienen que decir?- se atrevió a preguntar Bra dándose cuenta de la manera tan rara en que sus madres se estaban mirando, como decidiendo quien iba a empezar.

-A ver, he… sabemos que ustedes niñas quieren un departamento- Bulma hizo una pausa, a lo que las tres asintieron y continuo. –Y ya les conseguimos uno, pero aun no se han terminado las remodelaciones- dijo y miro a Videl para que continuara.

-Y también sabemos que no quieren vivir con nosotros- dijo recordando todo lo que las niñas les habían dicho sobre porque no quería vivir con sus padres.

-Si bien, pero yo aun no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con nosotros- dijo Goten un poco asustado por la respuesta que fueran a darles.

-A eso vamos, lo que les íbamos a decir es que…- dijo dudosa Videl

-Es que, ¿Qué?- dijo Marron impaciente.

-Ya hablen, nos tienen en ascuas- dijo Bra igual de impaciente que su amiga.

-Bien, bien ya. Es que mientras se hacen las remodelaciones en su departamento, decidimos que ya que no quieren vivir con nosotros- dijo Bulma haciendo que los seis la miraran muy atentamente. –Pues que vivan en la casa de los chicos- termino decir rápidamente.

-¿Qué?- gritaron los seis al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ustedes tienen una casa?- pregunto Pan haciendo que los otros cinco se la quedaran viendo.

-Y acaso eso tiene importancia ahora- dijo Oob aun muy sorprendido.

-Bien, perdón- dijo y se volvió a ver a sus padres. – ¿Por qué se supone que tenemos que vivir con ellos?- pregunto.

-Ya que no quieren vivir con nosotros, no veo otro lugar donde puedan vivir hasta que su departamento este terminado- dijo Gohan un poco cómico por la reacción de las tres chicas, después de todo había sido su idea no vivir con sus padres.

-Si ok, todo muy bien pero pudieron habernos preguntado antes- dijo Trunks enojado por la decisión tomada sin preguntarles. –Después de todo es nuestra casa ¿no?- dijo un poco más calmado.

-Sí, pero sabíamos que si les preguntábamos nos iban a decir que no- dijo Bulma a su hijo. –Y si, es su casa, la cual tiene suficiente habitaciones y espacio para todos- dijo volviéndose a los tres.

-Eso quiere decir…?- pidió Goten.

-Eso quiere decir que ya es una decisión tomada y que no les estamos preguntando mocosos- dijo Vegeta interviniendo para que la conversación terminara ya.

-Además solo va a ser por un mes- dijo Nº 18 como si no fuera nada.

-Ja si, solo un mes- dijo Marron molesta. –Como si fuera poco tiempo- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ya la conversación había terminado hace un rato, ya se habían dado por vencidos, no podían discutir con sus padres. Que más les quedaba que obedecer y esperar. Los chicos por una sugerencia de Bulma, decidieron quedarse todos a dormir en Corporación Capsula, a la mañana siguiente se les mostraría a las chicas la casa donde iban a vivir con los chicos por un mes.

* * *

Se había vuelto de noche. Para cenar habían pedido unas pizzas, bueno más bien muchas pizzas y después los papás de Pan y Marron ya se habían ido para sus casas y, Vegeta y Bulma se fueron a su habitación dejando a los seis chicos solos. La tensión se hiso notoria en poco tiempo.

-Heee… saben el no saber que ustedes vivían juntos en una casa, me hiso pensar en que tenemos mucho tiempo sin hablar- dijo Pan rompiendo el hielo.

-Cierto, no puede ser que casi no sepamos nada de ustedes- dijo Bra siguiéndole la conversación a Pan.

-Ni nosotros de ustedes, no se les olvide- dijo Oob razonando.

-Sí pero que tal si cambiamos eso hoy- dijo Marron haciendo que todos la miraran.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Trunks.

-Sí, dinos, ¿Qué tienes en mente?- dijo Goten.

-Bueno, y si cada uno va haciendo una pregunta a cualquiera de nosotros y luego esa persona le pregunta a otra persona y así sucesivamente- dijo respondiendo Marron.

-Me parce bien, pero quien comienza- dijo Pan mirando a ver quien empezaba el juego de preguntas. –Y se puede preguntar cualquier cosa ¿verdad?- dijo dudosa por cualquier cosa que le pudieran preguntar.

-Sí, cualquier cosa y sea lo que sea se tiene que responder, estamos- dijo de nuevo Marron y todos asintieron.

-Bien como ya está todo claro, que empiece Marron- dijo Bra mirando a su amiga. –Despues de todo fue tu idea- término de decir y su amiga la miro amenazante.

-Genial, yo por mas…- se quejo suspirando en la derrota. –Bien, a ver ¿desde cuándo viven juntos?- pregunto y luego se acordó que le tenía que preguntar a uno solo, para que el juego fuera según lo acordado. –Aaaaa… Goten- dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

-Bueno a ver, fue hace como dos años, más o menos- respondió asintiendo y mirando a sus amigos como para el mismo comprobar que era cierto. –Mi turno, he… Pan, ¿de que van a trabajar cada una aquí?- pregunto.

-Pues… Bra se va a encargar de la vicepresidencia de CC y Marron es publicista así que Bulma le ofreció trabajo también en CC- hiso una pausa y Goten le hiso señas para que continuara, suspiro. –Y mi abuelo Satán, antes de irme me dijo que estudiara para encargarme de una de las empresas a su nombre ya que se la ofreció a mi mamá y a mi papá y ambos dijeron que no, esa fue la condición que me dio para ayudarme a convencer a mis papás de dejarme ir- término de responder.

-Y ¿Cuál es la empresa?- pregunto Trunks muy curioso.

-No te voy a responder, es una sola pregunta- dijo dándose cuenta de que Trunks sonreía. –Además es mi turno- dijo con perspicacia. –Trunks, ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- pregunto y el la miro muy atento antes de responder. _Esto va a ser divertido _pensó Trunks.

-Nada, solo el hecho de imaginarte como empresaria- dijo divertido, haciendo enojar aun más a Pan.

-Y ¿Qué?, no entiendo, ¿Por qué te divierte tanto?- pregunto enojada.

-Lo siento, es mi turno- dijo cobrándose la que ella le había hecho. –Ahora si dime, ¿Cuál es la empresa?- pregunto todavía muy divertido. Ella alzo una ceja antes de responderle.

-Se llama S.S. Company, ¿Por qué, la conoces?- pregunto antes de cualquier cosa.

-Sí, es una empresa que está afiliada con Corporación Capsula- dijo en un tono más serio, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Iba a preguntar otra cosa pero lo interrumpieron.

-Oigan, se supone que nosotros también estamos jugando - dijo Goten a los dos antes de que siguieran con su discusión.

-Y no estamos aquí para hablar de trabajo, bien- dijo Marron haciendo que ambos asintieran.

-Bien, Marron, ¿Por qué, tú y mi hermanita cambiaron el estado de ánimo tan de repente cuando Oob pregunto por su amigo?- dijo Trunks, haciendo que Marron abriera un poco los ojos y luego mirara a Pan, la cual le hiso señas de aprobación a la pregunta.

-Pues, porque lo extrañamos, no habíamos estado separadas de él desde que lo conocimos, fue solo eso- dijo otra vez pensando en su amigo. Se recupero y suspiro para hacer su pregunta. –A ver, Oob… ¿Tienes Novia?- dijo mirándolo muy inocentemente. _Que discreta amiga _pensó Pan antes de reír en voz baja.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Aquí está el tercer capítulo espero lo disfruten.

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero recibir más. Pronto voy a volver a actualizar y terminar este juego.

¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar? Díganme sus opiniones por favor.

Nos leeremos.


	4. Nueva casa

**Disclaimer: **Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball Z, ni de ninguna de sus sagas.

* * *

Seducir, o Eamorarse

**4- Nueva casa.**

La miro, vio su mirada inocente _es muy linda, que pasa si… _pensó para sus adentros Oob mientras intentaba concentrarse en responder a la pregunta _no, no debo fijarme en ella, ella no es igual a las mujeres con las que salgo, no… ella es… es… más hermosa… más sexy, ¡ya basta!_ _Que dejes de pensar así, _suspiro rindiéndose y se dio cuenta que todos en la sala lo veían así que decidió responder.

-He… No… no tengo- dijo un poco nervioso. Vio a sus amigos quienes lo miraban muy divertidos sabiendo que la pregunta le había afectado de alguna manera, decidió seguir su respuesta. –Ninguno de los tres tiene, no somos de tener relaciones largas. Por decirlo así- dijo otra vez tomando compostura, para que ninguna de las tres se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. –No voy a preguntar si ustedes tienen porque me imagino que si así fuera estarían aquí ¿no?- término preguntando.

-Pues imaginas bien, digamos que tampoco nos van bien las relaciones largas- dijo Bra en un tono, que sin darse cuenta, le salió de una forma seductora. A la respuesta los tres hombres se quedaron mirándola. _Esta es la misma Bra de hace 4 años… no, definitivamente no_ pensó Goten encarando una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Vegeta.

Pan se dio cuenta de la reacción de cada uno de ellos y miro a sus amigas _no, ya no tienen arreglo… pero hay que culpar a Monstruo por eso _pensó y decidió intervenir para salir del incomodo momento.

-Y que piensas preguntar entonces Oob.

-He… si es cierto… todavía es mi turno- dijo rascándose la cabeza. Lo pensó por un momento. –he… Bra… mmm… eres virgen- término diciendo con la misma cara que le puso Marron a él. A esto Pan, Marron y Goten se echaron a reír con la cara que puso Bra. Trunks también se estaba riendo pero con una cara de asco, después de todo es su Hermanita y Oob intentaba no reírse para seguir con su cara de inocencia.

-¡¿Qué? no pienso contestar eso, no puedes preguntar eso. Ni siquiera es relevante- dijo alterada.

-No quizás no lo sea, pero se supone que debes contestar cualquier cosa que te pregunten- dijo Marron sin dejar de reírse.

-Exacto, así que contesta- dijo Pan con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No es justo, pero me voy a vengar- dijo y suspiro. –No, no lo soy, contentos- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Antes de que cualquiera fuera a decir algo dijo. –Pues como dijiste, no puedo Preguntar lo mismo porque me imagino que no lo son, voy a preguntar otra cosa- hiso una pausa para ver a todos prestándole mucha atención. -¿Por qué tú pregunta?- Pregunto a Oob.

-La verdad, no tenia mas nada que preguntar- dijo siendo totalmente sincero y vio que le daba una mirada muy amenazante y siguió. –Pero para disculparme, te cedo mi turno, te parece- ella asintió y le sonrió.

-Bien entonces… Goten, ¿crees que Pan y Marron son vírgenes?- pregunto tomando venganza.

-He… no sé, quizás si… o tal vez la respuesta es… no- dijo pensando mientras veía a las dos chicas.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo tío- dijo Pan viendo como su tío la miraba.

-Bien no importa mi turno- dijo y se puso a pensar en una buena pregunta. –A ver sobrinita, ¿si tuvieras que elegir entre Trunks Y Oob, para pasar una noche de pasión con cual sería?- dijo haciendo que todos los demás se quedaran boquiabiertos. -¿Qué? Responde- dijo dándose cuenta de que todos lo miraban, para luego echarse a reír por la cara de Pan. (N/A: de donde me salen estas preguntas).

-¡No voy a responder eso!- dijo tapándose la cara con una almohada que tenía en sus piernas.

-Sí, si vas a responder- dijo Marron

-Si a mí me hicieron responder, tú también lo vas a hacer- dijo Bra

-Sobrinita responde- dijo Goten insistiendo

-Bien- dijo con la cara aun en la almohada. –Trunks- dijo y se volvió a tapar tras su almohada.

Todos se echaron a reír mientras Trunks puso una cara de suficiencia y sonreía muy satisfecho con la respuesta de Pan, Oob se hiso el ofendido mientras aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

-¿Por qué Trunks?- pregunto Marron.

-A no, no voy responder eso, es una sola pregunta- dijo rápidamente para volver a taparse.

Oob se levanto de donde estaba y camina hacia ella y se le paro en frente, ella se dio cuenta y lo miro alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué Trunks?- Pregunto aparentando estar enojado.

Ella se levanto y se puso en frente del, lo miro mientras sonreía y se acerco a su oído muy seductoramente según sus espectadores.

-Si te elegido a ti una de mis amigas se enoja conmigo- le susurro al oído para que ninguno escuchara.

El se quedo pensativo y se regreso a su asiento _no entiendo_ pensó Oob.

-Bueno mi turno- dijo Pan para sacar a todos del asombro. –Tío… ¿a quién serias capaz de darle un beso a Bra o a Marron?- pregunto, más que para vengarse, para averiguar algo.

-Ambas.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Trunks.

-Dije que a ambas-dijo sin más.

-Si ahora solo falta esperar a ver si alguna de ellas te quiere besar- dijo Trunks haciendo una broma, a lo que los demás se rieron, menos Goten que seguía sonriendo mientras miraba a Bra.

Las preguntas siguieron hasta que las chicas decidieron irse a dormir, se despidieron de los chicos dejándoos solos. No por mucho ya que después de un rato ellos también se fueron a dormir después de todo mañana era domingo y tenían que enseñarles a las chicas su nueva casa. Ese iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

Los chicos estaban en el comedor comiendo su desayuno mientras esperaban a las chicas, quienes aun se estaban preparando para ir a conocer la que iba a ser su casa por un mes.

-Senrtrwafkdanklmuaccoihosa- Dijo Goten con la boca llena de comida.

-Si ahora dilo en español, por favor- dijo Trunks

-Que se están tardando mucho- repitió después de haber tragado.

-Ahhh… pero de que hablas si ni siquiera has terminado de comer- dijo Oob mirando la forma en que comía su amigo, si ya estaba acostumbrado, pero siempre lo sorprendía.

-Hola muchachos- Pan dijo entrando al comedor.

-Hsdodaflasoherbintjya- dijo Goten.

-Hola tío, no me digas así- dijo Golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¿Lo entiendes?- pregunto Trunks un tanto sorprendido.

-Claro, llevo toda mi vida conociéndolo, lo tengo que entender ¿no?- dijo tomando asiento para tomar su desayuno.

-Y, ¿Dónde están Bra y Marron?- dijo Oob.

-No puedo creer que todavía lo preguntes, obvio que aun arreglándose- dijo sin más.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Bra entrando a la sala. –Ya estamos aquí- tras ella venia Marron, ambas vestidas espectacularmente. (N/A: no voy a decir lo que llevan puesto, eso se lo dejo a su imaginación.). Oob y Goten que aun seguía comiendo se perdieron en los cuerpos de ambas mujeres.

-Al fin, a ver si ya nos vamos- dijo Trunks, ya fastidiado y dándose cuenta de la forma en que miraban sus amigos a Bra y a Marron.

-¿Qué?, pero si aun no hemos comido- dijo Marron frunciendo el ceño.

-AHhhh- Trunks suspiro profundamente y se dio por vencido. Ese definitivamente iba ser un día muy largo y sabía que ese iba a ser el principio de todo un mes.

Después de un rato y muchos suspiros de Trunks ya todos habían terminado de comer. Decidieron irse en dos autos; las chicas en uno y los chicos en otro.

Pan iba conduciendo y mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se dio cuenta de el interés de sus amigas por los chicos, bueno o más bien con dos de ellos y de ellos con ellas _voy a necesitar ayuda de Monstruo para hacer lo que tengo en mente, después de todo a mi sola no me van a hacer caso_ siguió hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Pan ¿en qué tanto estas pensando?- dijo Bra. –Llevo rato intentando que me prestes atención y no me escuchas- dijo desde el asiento que está al lado del conductor.

-He… no en nada… ¿Qué decías?- dijo para salir rápido de la conversación, después de todo sabía que si le seguían preguntando iba a decirles todo. No podía mentirles, nunca pudo y sabía que eso no iba cambiar ahora.

-¿Qué si te imaginas como será su casa?- dijo Marron desde atrás.

-No se… desordenada, sucia y grande- dijo restándole importancia.

-Jajaja… tú crees?- dijo Bra.

-Si es así o no, igual tenemos que vivir con ellos- dijo Pan.

Siguieron charlando hasta llegar a una como Pan dijo gran casa y era muy hermosa, después de todo los tres hombres eran personas muy importantes en sus ámbitos tonto laboral como social, tenían como costearse una casa así.

-Es muy linda- dijo Marron con cara de asombro.

-Si- dijeron sus dos amigas al unísono también asombradas.

Uno portón enorme se abrió para que los autos pudieran entrar; se estacionaron frente a la puerta principal. Los tres hombres se bajaron del auto y vieron como sus compañeras de casa se bajaban del suyo, vieron su rostro de asombro lo cual les provoco una sonrisa, después de todo se habían imaginado que iban a estar así después de ver su casa.

-Les gusta- pregunto Oob divertido viendo como veían la casa. Las tres asintieron sin dejar de ver la casa.

-¿van a pasar?, o se van a quedar aquí todo el día- dijo Trunks. Aun sin poder pronunciar palabra las tres asintieron mientras Goten les abría la puerta para que pasaran. Sus ojos se abrieron aun mas mientras entraban a la hermosa casa. Era muy hermosa y grande como había dicho Pan anteriormente pero definitivamente no estaba sucia o desordenada todo lo contrario estaba todo muy ordenado, miraron a los chicos quienes seguían sonriendo por la expresión de las caras de las chicas.

-Entonces- dijo Goten para sacarlas de su trance. –¿no piensan decir nada?.

-Está muy bien su casa- dijo Pan saliendo un poco de su asombro. –¿Dónde están nuestras habitaciones?- pregunto mirando a su tío.

-Subiendo las escaleras, por el pasillo que queda a la izquierda; escojan- le respondió Trunks.

-Gracias- dijo y antes de terminar de hacerlo se dio cuenta de que sus dos amigas ya estaban subiendo las escaleras.

Se dirigió a las escaleras y siguió por un pasillo largo que tenía tres habitaciones, se dio cuenta de que sus amigas ya estaban cada una en una habitación. Ambas habitaciones (las de Bra y Marron) estaban juntas una al lado de la otra, la de ella o más bien la que sus amigas le dejaron, era una que estaba en frente de ambas. No le importo cual era su habitación _después de todo solo va a ser un mes_ pensó mientras entraba a una gran habitación muy bien decorada; estaba pintada de un color azul muy claro que combinaba con las cortinas, la alfombra y las sabanas de la cama.

Siguió observando todo, repasando. Fue hacia el ventanal que daba con el balcón que miraba hacia la entrada, veía el hermoso jardín, se parecía mucho al de CC _apuesto que esto es obra de Bulma y mi abuela _pensó mientras sentía como Bra y Marron entraban a la habitación.

-Las habitaciones no son muy distintas- dijo Marron mientras se acostaba en la cama de su amiga.

-Cierto… ven a ver las nuestras y nos ayudas a desempacar - dijo Bra que se daba cuenta de que su amiga estaba muy pensativa.

-Dale y luego me ayudan a mi- dijo y sin más salieron de la habitación y entraron a la de Bra.

Duraron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, después de todo eran muchas maletas. El almuerzo lo prepararon los chicos, ellas se sorprendieron desde cuando sabían cocinar, ellos explicaron que por vivir solos se habían acostumbrado pero que por el trabajo no era muy a menudo. Ahora todos estaban en la sala hablando de cualquier cosa.

-A ver a nosotras no nos importaría cocinar todos los días - dijo Marron mientras miraba a sus amigas en aprobación de lo que decía.

-Enserio, nos parece perfecto- dijo Goten asintiendo.

-Eso sí avisen si van a venir para estar preparadas- dijo Bra.

-Bien pero no creo que sea la única cosa que tengamos que aclarar ¿verdad?- dijo Pan.

-A que te refieres?- dijo Trunks.

-A que, antes estaban solos pero ahora estamos nosotras y no creo que sea lindo que traigan a sus "amigas" aquí- dijo mirando a los tres hombres.

-Pues en cierto modo te equivocas, estando ustedes o no, nosotros nunca hemos traído a nuestras "amigas" aquí, esta es nuestra casa y desde que vivimos juntos decidimos respetarla- dijo Oob.

-Si, además para que crees que están los bares y los hoteles sobrina- dijo Goten mientras Pan hacia una mueca y, Bra y Marron se reían.

-Aunque me da miedo, creo que es una muy buena forma de pensar- dijo aun con su mueca.

-Bien otro tema, su amigo, el que tanto va a estar aquí?- dijo Trunks alzando una ceja.

-He… la verdad, todo el tiempo en que no esté trabajando o que no salga con nosotras- dijo Marron.

-El no va a vivir aquí verdad?- pregunto Oob, no sabía porque pero se sentía amenazado con la presencia de este sujeto cerca de ellos. Y sabía que a sus amigos les pasaba lo mismo.

-No como crees- dijo Pan negando con la cabeza. –El tiene su propio departamento aquí- término con una sonrisa.

Poco o nada sabían ellos de este sujeto, se preguntaban como seria, si les iba a caer bien. Solo sabían que hasta ahora no les habían dicho nada que les agradara de él.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Espero les haya gustado este capi!

Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, es que tuve u accidente y me estaba recuperando…

Pero ya estoy bien y voy a actualizar más a menudo, se los prometo…

Con respecto a la historia déjenme sus opiniones y preguntas plis…

Nos leeremos… o no lo aremos?


End file.
